David Madsen
David Madsen is a character that appeared in Life is Strange and is the head of security in Blackwell Academy. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" After Max Caulfield sets of the school alarm save Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she was confronted by David immediately when she stepped out of the girls bathroom. David accused her of wrongdoing, declaring that guilt was written across her face. He questioned her further, demanding to know if she was hiding something. Principal Wells, however, stepped in and dismissed David. Later, David Madsen confronted Kate Marsh. He tells her that he "sees everything" on Blackwell Academy campus ground and that she understands that. Kate desperate to get away, tells him to leave her alone. Max can do something or nothing: Take a photo Max chooses to take a photograph of the moment. David continues to tell Kate that he watches every part of the school, especially the waterfront, and that she should decide what side she’s on. His message delivered, David leaves Kate alone and departs. Intervene Remembering her confrontation with David from earlier, Max steps in and tells David to leave Kate alone. When David tried to pass his behavior off as “official business”, Max persists, telling him he shouldn’t be bullying students. Doubling back, David states he wasn’t bullying Kate, something neither Max nor Kate believe. David calls Max a symptom of the “problem”, vowing to remember their conversation before walking off. A little while after the incident with Max and Kate, David breaks up a fight between Nathan Prescott and Warren Graham, who attacked Warren after he tackled him to the ground. He appeared unaware of his stepdaughter and Max were the root of the altercation. While Max was the Price household with Chloe, she investigated the house. Entering the bedroom of Joyce and David, Max discovers a pair of dog tags inside the left drawer. In basement, searching for tools to fix her Polaroid camera, she spots artifacts that belonged to David, including a glass case of guns. Searching the cabinets, Max discovered an elaborate security system set up around the Price household and a map of the Blackwell campus marked in red where security cameras would likely be placed. Prying further in the basement, Max discovered photographs of Madsen during his time in the military and accidentally knocked down a file from the top of the cabinet. Investigating the folder, she discovered photographs taken by David of Kate around Blackwell Academy campus. He also maintained several files of other students on Blackwell, which troubled Max. When David returned to the Price household, he overheard Max playing her music loudly upstairs. He warn Chloe to turn her "punk shit" down and tells her he's coming upstairs. Chloe braces her bedroom and door and locks it, trying to give Max time to hide. David demands to know what Chloe is doing, Chloe stalls and David is aware that she is biding time. Eventually, David counts down from three before Chloe obliges her stepfather and opens the door: Max Stays Hidden David stepped into the room and asked what Chloe was doing. Covering for Max, Chloe told him she was "trying on clothes" and that he was paranoid. David states frankly that "combat" is responsible for his paranoia. David asks about the whereabouts of his missing gun, Chloe denies she took anything, stating she believed in gun control laws. David discovers her drugs on the table and demands to know where they came from. Chloe mocks him, telling him she was "smoking weed", playing with guns and "tripping balls". Irritated by her behavior, David orders that she tell him the truth. Chloe demands that David stop treating her and Joyce like "his family platoon". David tells her to leave Joyce out of their argument. Chloe wishes that David would leave her mother instead and David backhands her. Though David apologies for his actions, Chloe tells him that would be the last time he ever touches her, threatening to call the police. David, believing she's bluffing, merely tells her that she'll grow up one day and leaves the room. Max Intervenes If Max chooses come out of hiding, she'll take the blame, saying the pot was hers and apologize. Chloe will defend her against David's intimidation tactics: Threatening to call the police, implying she was responsible for the fire alarm, and witnessing his harassment of Kate Marsh--- to tarnish her Blackwell Academy record. Though Chloe fends him off, David warns Max not to return to the house again. Max blames Chloe If Max decides not to take the blame, David mocks Chloe's ability to obtain drugs, suggesting that she gives the people she knows "friend rates". Chloe tells David to take his rage out on someone else besides high school girls and calls him a pig, an action that gets her slapped. David defended his actions, saying Chloe knew what she was doing when she insulted him. David warns Max away from Chloe, calling her a loser that will simply drag Max down with her. Max takes the blame Reluctantly, Max chooses to take the blame for the drugs. David, none the wiser, threatens to call the police on Max to ruin her record at Blackwell and accuses her of dragging Chloe down. Chloe stepped in and defended Max, demanding David stop harassing her friends. David claims she has no friends, but Chloe is quick to dismiss him as nothing more than a security guard who knew nothing and not a cop. David threatens Max one more time before leaving. As snows falls over Arcadia Bay, David is outside, likely tending to the outside of the house. He appears unaware that Chloe and Max have left the house. "Out of Time" TBA "Chaos Theory" TBA Allies *Principal Wells *Max Caulfield (Determinant) *Mark Jefferson Enemies *Max Caulfield (Determinant) *Nathan Prescott *Kate Marsh Appearances Life is Strange *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Characters Category:Military Category:Soldiers Category:Security Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Price Family Category:American Category:Heroes